The weight of a thousands galaxies
by brokenbutterflie
Summary: Is there really people who thinks that we are alone in a place so immense known as the Universe? These are persons with closed mind. My father always said that my mother was from another world... I never though he said it so literal.


_Chapter one:_

 **Far from home.**

 **.**

Written by **BelyyDyavol**

Translated by **me**

 **.**

The universe is one of the thousand mysteries that wrap the humanity. Our planet is just a little grain of sand in a beach, maybe even it's just a little grain of all the sand on the planet. Some claim that the universe is infinity and yet it continues to grow and grow, others say that the universe is filled with dimensions, others that the universe is starting to shrink and soon the end will came. That the universe will not be infinity and it will end as it began, by an explosion.

Either way. They are only theories of humans throughout the history of the planet Earth. Some say that we are the only "intelligent" beings "living" in the universe. Others say that it is impossible for us to be the only ones in a place so infinity, filled of planets and celestial bodies.

It's possible that there are other creatures in the universe, it's probably that they are just in another dimension, hundreds and hundreds of light-years away from here. They are the most away possible from us, with another type of anatomy, customs, language, way of thinking, with another planet, another Sun and other stars.

And they exist. There are hundreds. Some in neighboring galaxies, others that are super away…

Of course. They are, by far, more intelligent, have different anatomy, language, customs and their way of thinking is, by much, completely different. And it's possible, that they don't even have what many call humanity, kindness, empathy, sympathy, moral or joy. It's possible that they are bloodthirsty creatures, that the _**moral**_ they have, has another meaning, a meaning that can freeze the blood of us.

Perhaps, in the whole universe, we're insignificant and weak beings, or even the most stupid and sanguinary.

Who knows. They are perhaps not interested in us and that's why they haven't visited us. They may think that we are not worth of a visit. And perhaps, that is the best.

Human beings are not all... friendly, when it comes to different beings. Even among their own species they hurt and lie to each other, what if another creature invades our planet?

Easy, a total disaster.

In our times, the crowds are more flexible about life on other planets. Some believe that the idea of not being alone in the universe is fascinating. Some think that the mere idea is stupid. Others put religion. Some just completely ignore the thing.

What I have to say about this topic? Nothing. I am one of those that ignore the issue for completely. Although, to be honest, sometimes is very difficult to ignore it.

I have two homes. And what has this to do? Well, the problem is that I have two different homes in the universe. Here on Earth and another in a galaxy that great scientists call: M106. A very colorful and similar to the Andromeda Galaxy. It's like 21 or 25 million light-years away. But there is where live some part of my family.

For personal reasons I stayed on the Earth, ignoring the hundreds of 'messages' my mother sent to convince me for going to live with her.

Yeah, sure. As if that could convince me. She didn't came to visit me in all these years, not even in any of my birthdays, graduation, or even when father died.

Nothing.

She left me here on Earth with my father, which I am very grateful, and she just went. She never returned. I don't even remember her. Dad said that I seemed a lot like her.

Ugh, I don't want to see me like the monster I have as a mother.

I am an alien half so I get older in a different way than humans, unlike my father who got old faster like a normal human. When I less thought it, ninety years passed and I still saw me as a teenager, while my father died and left me alone.

And it is not like if I could introduce myself with my father's family, how will I explain that I have not aged in these ninety years, almost a hundred?

 _Oh! Hello, how are you, family?, I forgot to mention that my mother is an alien, and therefore I am a hybrid. That is the reason why you get older and I don't._

Pff! stupid.

I have to change my house often to not alarm the neighbors, and so they don't call the police, saying that they were living with a vampire or witch.

It's like a kick in the butt. All my life.

The friends I had in my student life now are grandparents, while I'm still moving of city in city, from country to country, from continent to continent. It will come a time in which I will fed up of this.

But what can I do? Go with my mother? No thanks.

Even changing my neighborhood every day, my mother seemed to find me because whenever I returned from work, there was always a new message.

And by message, I mean people that work for my mother and she sent to kidnap me and take me to their planet by force. Again, I have to move, explain why my house exploded, and erase memories of neighbors or people who looked at lights and creatures fighting through the air, taken from a science fiction movie.

A complete pain in the butt.

In general, those... "messengers" are always creatures easy to hide in the human world. They are not like me. They are different aliens. Different color of skin, different language, different anatomy. All with the same goal, put me in a fucking spaceship.

Yes, it sounds so stupid and for one part, funny.

I've skipped them all, because all the "messages" are so pathetic as a fish trying to climb a tree.

Oooh! But this time was different.

Today was surprisingly different. This time was not a "message" this time were more than one fleet.

I don't know what crap they did to catch me. Perhaps they did it while I was sleeping, but right now I am on those alien ships. I was in what it looked like a containment room. I may be a little new with these strange aliens' powers. I wasn't even sure what type of alien I was. I never deign to investigate it. I felt very comfortable at being human, living with my father, I was treat like any normal human being.

I remember slightly that he mentioned something about my mother, but it's not very clear, I told him severely that I didn't wanted to hear anything from that woman. And he respected that.

The ship seemed to be made of a material similar to titanium but much more harder, like diamond. But it was not a stone, it was a metal. An unknown material from another planet.

The brute force wasn't my thing, or rays laser, or fly, but I was good at the mind control and control things. Also the retention of valuable information, in short, everything related with the mind. That was something that I could practice without scaring anyone or pay with side effects.

Let's see, let's recap. I came back to my home from work, I gave myself a mild shower, I put on my pajamas, I had a light dinner, clean a bit and finally went to sleep. My typical daily routine. Nothing weird, all good.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, was already inside this room as a prisoner. I don't know the people or the… creatures that put me into this place. But apparently they are more intelligent than others.

I tried to move my wrists, but these seemed to be firmly trapped against the metal chair. I mean, they could not simply leave me in this isolated bedroom cold, no, they had to hold me to a chair of metal in the middle of the bedroom with shackles of this strange metal.

What am I? An animal? No, worse than an animal, they don't tie animals like this. I am like a prisoner or a psychopath.

It was not worth fighting and hurt me.

I inhaled and exhaled several times to clear my mind; I needed a plan, a plan of escape. While I knew, from my childhood, that I was not a simple human, I never imagine myself being abducted by extraterrestrial beings. The mere idea was a complete madness.

Oh, Dad, what should I do?

The sound of footsteps on the metallic floor brought me back to reality for a moment. I was not alone. There were beings completely different from humans in this place with me. They could do anything to me.

And this is when fear takes me for the first time. Fear of whatever they are going to do with me. I am at a complete disadvantage. They could hurt me, experiment with me.

A sliding door opened exactly in front of me, I stayed frozen, upright in my place looking with open mouth that being with weird complexity.

Gods, they were horrible.

They were high as hell and thin, creating an unpleasant aspect. His eyes were completely black, without pupils or irises, making them even more horrible, his skin, dammit, their skin was dark blue and they had like stripes of a light blue, similar to a tiger, covering their skin. They didn't seem to wear clothes, because they didn't have anything similar to a garment. His feet were flat and they had only three toes like in their hands.

They were like these rare types of a film... Agh, what was the name?

Avatar! They look alike to those guys, but these didn't seem like mutant cats, these were even more strange and with a grotesque touch. They may not have cat expressions, but his face was devoid of emotions, they had no noses, or lips, or hair, their mouth was only a thin line on his face.

Ugh! I want to get out of here, please!

I moved uncomfortable to feel those black eyes upon me, I will have nightmares for the rest of my life... If I get out.

He walked with slow steps until he was very close to me, I avoided at all costs raise the gaze, the last thing I wanted was to return to have eye contact with him... or her... or whatever it is.

In his rare hands there was a sheet of metal similar to those folders with fasteners that doctors use for clinical documentation. I looked at him and then he looked at me.

"What am I doing here?" I said more firmly than I thought I would say it. I am grateful for that. I didn't wanted to see me afraid. "Where are you taking me?"

I doubt a little that this creature knows speaking in any human language. That thing looked at me for a long time without saying anything, there was no expression on his face.

Damn, what a bad feeling gives me this.

He began to walk back whence it came.

He ignored me? Or I just spoke him in mandarin?

"Hey!" I yelled desperate, I didn't want him to leave; I wanted him to tell me where the hell I was or where I was going. "I haven't finished talking!"

He ignored me again. He acted as if I had not said a word, and perhaps for him I said nothing.

This can't be good. I cannot stay here.

I think that it's time to bring out my mental powers, I don't know if it's the same control these things like I control humans. Usually manipulate humans it's very easily, I want to believe that these mutant blues are a bit more complex... or it may be easier.

"Stop it." I ordered.

Definitely, was somewhat more complex, but nothing different to a schizophrenic. There were hundreds of things in his mind, so many that they made me feel twinges in my brain. It took me a while to have both his mind and mine, in full order and coordination.

His mind is mine right now. I smiled proudly.

"First thing." I spoke quickly. "Let me go."

With some abrupt moves he came back to me, this time at a moderate distance. From that folder he got a small tablet orange, he passed it through both shackles and instantly they made click and opened.

I massaged my wrists gently and I got up. Even standing on feet, he is very tall. I barely came to what would be his shoulder.

"Well, experiment failed of Slenderman, let's go." I said, going towards a door that appeared and disappeared.

That blue being moved first and opened the door. The hall was abysmally long and reminded me much to horror movies involving hospitals.

I shuddered.

I did that he walked in front of me. I knew more or less the path that I was to take through some of his memories, and I went towards what it seemed to be the control cabin. Surely, there I'm going to find better answers than the ones this… thing is giving me.

I stopped when we pass by a window. There were stars and darkness everywhere. Asteroids and a few shooting stars. There weren't any close planets. I couldn't even see something as massive as the Sun, much less the Earth.

I began to feel that fear again. I don't want this. I want to go home.

I touched the window with the palm of my hand and I could feel the cold that emanated that darkness. My instinct told me that, now more than ever, I was very far from my house.

* * *

Hello! This is the first story I translate, the author gave me the permission to do it, so I'm happy af. ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

I hope you like it as much as I do, and you can always tell me if I translated something bad.

I hope you have a precious day!

 _-brokenbutterflie_


End file.
